Saving Scott (deutsch)
by Natascha
Summary: Wenn Stiles' bester Freund Scott in Schwierigkeiten steckt, würde er alles tun, um ihm zu helfen. Wirklich alles?


Stiles wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als sein Handy mitten in der Nacht klingelte. Es war niemals ein gutes Zeichen, wenn das passierte und leider passierte es viel zu oft. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es Lydia sein musste, die einen weiteren Leichnam entdeckt hatte und er versuchte, sich von seiner Bettdecke zu befreien. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer, sich fast bis zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit darin einzuwickeln, vermutlich weil er zu lebhaft träumte. Das Klingeln neben dem Bett schien ungeduldiger und durchdringender zu werden und Stiles griff mit einer Hand nach dem Telefon, nur um es aus Versehen vom Nachttisch zu fegen.

„Verdammt", flüsterte er und schaffte es endlich, die Decke abzuwerfen. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und landete auf dem Fußboden, direkt neben dem Handy. Müde wie er war musste er sich konzentrieren, um das richtige Feld zu drücken und er fragte sich, warum genau eigentlich immer er angerufen wurde, wenn jemand nachts Hilfe brauchte. Mittlerweile sollte jedem klar sein, dass er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner sonst natürlich außergewöhnlichen geistigen Fähigkeiten war, wenn er müde war.

„Hmja?" fragte er schließlich in das Telefon.

„Stiles, ich bin es", Scott's Stimme klang als koste es ihn große Mühe zu sprechen.

Stiles war sofort hellwach, Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern. So wie Scott sich anhörte klang es als sei er in großen Schwierigkeiten und Stiles kannte ihn gut genug, dass er nur diese wenigen Worte brauchte um zu wissen, dass er große Schmerzen hatte. „Scott, was ist los?" fragte er und stellte dann die noch wichtigere Frage: „Wo bist du?"

"Im – in den Alten Lagerhäusern vor der Stadt", Scott sprach durch zusammengebissene Zähne und jedes Wort kostete ihn offenbar Mühe. „Weißt du – weißt du wo?"

"Scott! Das verdammte Gebiet ist mindestens einen Quadratkilometer groß. Kannst du nicht etwas genauere Angaben machen?" Stiles war bereits aufgestanden und kämpfte gerade mit seiner Levi's. Es war fast unmöglich, sie mit einer Hand anzuziehen.

"Nein. Ich weiß nicht wie."

Stiles versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. „Sieh dich um, Scott. Was siehst du?"

"Mauern", Scott keuchte jetzt, als fiele es ihm schwer zu atmen. „Nur Mauern. Du musst mich finden, Stiles. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst. Aber alleine. Ruf nicht die Anderen an. Nicht dieses Mal."

"Warum verdammt?"

"Lange Geschichte", Scott stöhnte auf. Ja, ganz eindeutig war er schwer verletzt. Und warum verdammt nochmal heilte er nicht?

"Scott, wie soll ich dich den bitte finden, wenn ich weder Liam noch Malia habe, die dich aufspüren können und du nicht mal weißt wo du genau bist?"

"Du schaffst das schon. Wie immer. Beeil dich, Stiles!"

Stiles schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Graffiti!" sagte er schließlich erleichtert. „Alle Wände dort sind voll davon. Habe ich gesehen als ich mit Malia in den Warenhäusern auf einer illegalen Party war. Was siehst du Scott?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Scott! Komm schon!

"Destiny." Es war fast nicht zu verstehen.

„Okay." Stiles atmete auf. "Ich glaube ich erinnere mich wo das steht. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir. Bleib wach!"

Es kam keine Antwort mehr von Scott und Stiles entschied sich, keine Zeit mehr damit zu verschwenden, weiter auf ihn einzureeden. Er zog sich in Windeseile an und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er einen Kapuzenpullover falsch herum trug. Um ein Haar wäre er auf seinem Weg nach unten die Treppe heruntergefallen, konnte sich aber am Geländer festhalten. Wie immer wenn es wirklich wichtig war, sprang der Jeep nicht beim ersten Versuch an und ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, aber dann hörte er den Motor aufheulen. Er hatte Glück, dass er nicht angehalten wurde, weil er zu schnell fuhr, denn er überschritt jede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung, die es auf dem Weg aus der Stadt hinaus gab.

Als Stiles sich den Baracken näherte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt sicher war und entschied sich auf jeden Fall vorsichtig zu sein. Was auch immer Scott so schwer verletzt hatte, würde ganz sicher nicht zögern, ihn zum Frühstück zu verspeisen. Er schaltete die Scheinwerfer des Jeeps aus und parkte ungefähr zweihundert Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der er Scott zu finden hoffte, zwischen einer kleinen Baumgruppe und einer Mauer. Es war nicht gerade gute Deckung für das Auto, aber es würde ausreichen müssen. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Er nahm den Baseballschäger vom Rücksitz und schloss die Tür. Dann öffnete er sie noch einmal und nahm auch den Schraubenzieher nur um sicher zu gehen. Er wünschte, Malia wäre bei ihm. Oder wenigstens Liam. Hayden ware gut.

Er bewegte sich so leise wie möglich vorwärts und versuchte in Deckung zu bleiben, als er den alten Gewerbepark betreten hatte. Allerdings versuchte er auch so schnell wie möglich vorwärts zu kommen, weil er sich jetzt sehr große Sorgen um Scott machte. Zum Glück gab es ein wenig Licht vom Mond und von ein paar flackernden Straßenlampen, die noch aus der Zeit stammten als die Warenhäuser in Betrieb waren. Die Wand, die das Graffiti „Destiny" zierte, gehörte zu einem alten Depot und sah aus als würde sie bald in sich zusammenfallen, wie der Rest der Gebäude. Stiles war mehr als erleichtert, dass er sich richtig erinnert hatte, wo es zu finden war. Er blieb im Schatten eines langen Gebäudes zu seiner linken und bewegte sich schnell darauf zu.

Was er sah ließ ihn in der Bewegung innehalten.

Die ganze Wand war voller Blut, so dass es wirkte, als sei über das Graffiti ein weiteres grausames Kunstwerk gemalt worden. Stiles dachte, dass es unmöglich von einer einzelnen Person kommen konnte. Es sah aus als wäre etwas – oder vermutlich jemand – hier geschlachtet worden. Die Welt verschwamm vor seinen Augen und ihm wurde übel. Er brauchte all seine Beherrschung, um nicht einfach umzukippen. Als er an der Wand hinabsah wurde es noch schlimmer. Scott wand sich auf dem steinigen Boden, sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzerrt, ein Arm in einem unmöglichen Winkel abgespreizt. Sein Shirt war zerrissen und die Wunde darunter sah aus, als habe jemand versucht, seine Eingeweide herauszureißen. Was vermutlich den Tatsachen entsprach.

In seinem Hinterkopf wusste Stiles, dass seine normale Reaktion bei einem solchen Anblick gewesen wäre, sofort das Bewusstsein zu verlieren und tatsächlich drehte sich einen Moment lang alles um ihn. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und kniete im nächsten Moment neben Scott nieder. Er kämpfte mit seinem Kapuzenpullover und als er es geschafft hatte, ihn auszuziehen, presste er ihn auf die Wunde. Es war unmöglich die Blutung auf diese Art zu stoppen, aber er musste es zumindest versuchen. Scott stöhnte auf und versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Stiles noch nicht einmal erkannte, aber er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Der metallische Geruch von Blut war beinahe zu viel für Stiles und er hatte jetzt ein Dröhnen in seinen Ohren, das es unmöglich machte, klar zu denken. Aber das musste er. Es war niemand anders hier, um Scott zu helfen und selbst wenn er jetzt jemanden anrief, würde es zu lange dauern, bis sie hier waren.

An dem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus in dem sich Scotts Brust hob und senkte, konnte Stiles sehen, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte zu atmen. Seine Augen waren geöffnet, schienen aber nichts zu erkennen und seine Pupillen waren vor Schmerzen geweitet. Er hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und sein Gesicht war eine Grimasse aus Schmerzen.

"Scott!" rief Stiles, verzweifelt den Stoff auf die Wunde pressend. „Komm schon, du musst heilen!"

Scotts aufgesprungene Lippen bewegten sich, aber es kam kein Laut darüber. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, versuchte noch immer von Stiles weg zu kommen. Stiles' Verzweiflung wuchs. Es musste etwas geben, das er tun konnte. Irgendetwas. Scott musste unbedingt heilen. Er verlor zu viel Blut. Stiles' Pullover war bereits damit getränkt und Scotts Bewegungen wurden langsamer, abgehackter. Panik drohte Stiles zu übermannen. Ihm musste etwas einfallen. Er musste Scott von hier weg bekommen, aber er hatte Angst, ihn zu bewegen. Es müsste irgendeine Lösung geben. Seine Gedanken rasten. Und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas.

Stiles lehnte sich vor und küsste Scott ohne zu zögern auf die Lippen. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass es nicht funktionierte, aber dann atmete Scott tief ein und Stiles konnte fühlen, wie sein Körper sich ein wenig entspannte. „Gott sei Dank", dachte er und legte vorsichtig eine Hand an Scotts Wange, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Er wagte es dieses Mal sogar, leicht über dessen Lippen zu lecken.

Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass es sich seltsam anfühlen sollte, seinen besten Freund zu küssen, aber das tat es nicht. Nichts im Geringsten. Und jetzt war es auch klar, dass es wirklich half, denn Scotts Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger und er schien sich etwas zu entspannen.

Stiles setzte sich auf und wischte Scotts Haare von seiner verschwitzten Stirn. Er betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Scotts Kiefer mahlten und sein Körper spannte sich noch einmal an, aber dann öffnete er die Augen und sah Stiles zum ersten Mal wirklich an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie auf ihn fokussierten. „Danke", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar.

„Hat es funktioniert?" fragte Stiles beeindruckt. „Oh Mann, hat das wirklich geholfen?"

"Ja." Scott schloss die Augen und Stiles konnte sehen wie er schwer schluckte. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

"Das solltest du auch verdammt nochmal sein!", sagte Stiles. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Idee, was du hier draußen ganz alleine machst und warum du dich fast in Stücke reißen lässt. Hast du nicht angeblich so eine Art Rudel oder so etwas?" Er wartete einen Augenblick, um Scott die Möglichkeit zu geben zu antworten, aber der blieb stumm und schien sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. „Scott, es gibt Menschen, die bereit sind für dich zu kämpfen, verstehst du? Du musst sowas wie das hier nicht ganz alleine machen. Du wärst fast umgebracht worden!" Er sah Scott aufgebracht an. „Verstehst du, du hättest sterben können!"

"Ich weiß", Scott verzog das Gesicht. „Kannst du mich bitte später weiter ausschimpfen? Es tut verdammt weh,

"Oh Mann, es sieht auch so schlimm aus", Stiles erschauerte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung warum ich überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein bin. Wir müssen dich hier weg bringen."

Scott nickte.

„Glaubst du dassd u aufstehen kannst?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Stiles schaffte es irgendwie, Scott vom Boden hoch zu ziehen und es kostete ihn alle seine Kraft, ihm zum Auto zu helfen. Scott lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn und Stiles war ebenfalls vollkommen verschwitzt als Scott sich endlich in den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ.

Scott sah nicht gut aus und Stiles sah ihn besorgt an. „Soll ich dich zu Deaton fahren? Du bist kalkweiß."

Scott schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin dabei zu heilen. Alles was ich jetzt noch brauche ist Schlaf und etwas Zeit."

„Ist deine Mutter zuhause?"

„Nein. Sie hat Nachtschicht."

"Dann nehme ich dich mit nach Hause. Du kannst bei mir übernachten. Auf keinen Fall lasse ich dich jetzt alleine."

Stiles stieg in den Fahrersitz und startete den Jeep. Immer wieder sah er zu Scott hinüber, der im Beifahrersitz zusammengekauert war und seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster lehnte. „Also, was ist passiert?" fragte er.

"Ich wurde reingelegt", sagte Scott. "Eine andere Alphawölfin hat mich aufgesucht. Sie wollte mit mir um mein Rudel kämpfen. Ich weiß, dass das manchmal passiert. Derek hat mir davon erzählt."

Stiles runzelte die Stirn. „Und was um Himmels willen hat dich davon abgehalten mit uns darüber zu sprechen? Oder zumindest mit mir?"

„Sie hat vorgeschlagen alle anderen raus zu halten. Ein Kampf eins gegen eins."

„Du warst einverstanden und natürlich hatte sie ihr ganzes Rudel dabei, nicht wahr?" Stiles seufzte tief. „Wirst du es irgendwann mal lernen, Scott?"

"Sie schien mir vertrauenswürdig."

"Dir würde auch der Teufel vertrauenswürdig vorkommen."

„Ich habe trotzdem gewonnen." Scott sah zu Stiles hinüber, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, du siehst auch wie ein Gewinner aus."

„Aber es stimmt. Ich habe es geschafft, sie in die Flucht zu schlagen, bevor ich zusammengebrochen bin. Sie werden mein Rudel von jetzt an in Ruhe lassen."

Stiles verdrehte die Augen. „Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens als Sekundant mitnehmen können?"

„Nächtes Mal." Scott ließ seine Stirn wieder gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken.

„Ich muss sagen das war ziemlich dumm von dir." Stiles sah Scotts Hinterkopf streng an. „Sie hätten dich töten können. Hör endlich auf, dich ständig für uns aufzuopfern. Ich habe dich lieber lebendig als heldenhaft."

"Ich wollte nur, dass ihr alle mal ein wenig Frieden habt. Wenigstens für eine Weile."

"Das hat ja super funktioniert." Stiles seufzte. „Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich den anderen Bescheid sage, nachdem das Duell vorbei war?"

"Ich will nicht, dass sie hiervon wissen. Sie würden Rache wollen und mir ist es lieber dieser Kampf ist ein für alle Mal vorbei. Es ist so schon schwer genug, Malia im Zaum zu halten. Wir sollten kein anderes Rudel gegen uns aufbringen."

"Mir gefällt das überhaupt nicht Scott. Bitte lass diese Alleingänge. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Scott sah auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach Stiles' Knie. „Danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst."

Stiles schluckte. „Versprichst du, dass du mir das nächste Mal Bescheid sagst?"

"Versprochen."

Auf dem Weg vom Auto zum Haus lehnte sich Scott nicht mehr so schwer auf Stiles und er schaffte die Treppe relativ gut. Als er dann auf Stiles' Bett ausgestreckt lag war er jedoch noch immer erschreckend blass.

„Du machst das toll", sagte er als Stiles wenige Minuten später dabei war, seine Wunde mit einem sterilen Tuch zu säubern. „Ich bin sowieso beeindruckt, dass du nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen bist. Aber du weißt, dass das hier nicht nötig ist, oder?"

„Du bist vielleicht ein Werwolf, aber du bist vor allem immer noch mein bester Freund", sagte Stiles ohne aufzusehen. „Und wenn du verletzt wirst, kümmere ich mich um die Wunde." Er wusste selbst, dass er mittlerweile vermutlich blasser war als Scott. Der Geruch nach Blut machte ihn fertig und er war verdammt froh, dass die Wunde bereits angefangen hatte zu heilen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu nähen.

„Jetzt noch ein Verband und du bist so gut wie neu."

„Danke", sagte Scott. „Stiles?"

"Hm?" Stiles öffnete eine der Verbandrollen, die er aus ihrem Erste Hilfe Kasten geholt hatte. „Was ist?"

„Das was du gemacht hast … „, Scott hielt inne. „In den Baracken …"

„Oh", sagte Stiles. Das meinst du. Er fühlte seine Wangen warm werden und vermied es aufzusehen. „Was ist damit?"

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Hayden hat das einmal für Liam gemacht. Als er verletzt war." Stiles friemelte das erste Stück des Verbandes von der Rolle. „Und ich dachte … naja… weißt du…?" Er sah kurz zu Scott auf. „Kannst du dich aufsetzen? Ich will dich verbinden."

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht nötig ist."

„Ist mir egal. Setz dich hin."

Scott gab auf. "Also war es nur, weil du mir helfen wolltest zu heilen?" fragte er, ohne Stiles anzusehen.

Stiles begann, die Bandagen um Scotts Oberkörper zu wickeln und seine Finger berührten sanft Scotts Haut. „Natürlich", sagte er. „Es war ja auch nötig. So wie damals, als Lydia meine Panikattacke mit einem Kuss beendet hat."

„Also würdest du es nicht noch einmal tun wollen?"

Stiles zog seine Hände von Scott zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt. Er sah zu Scott auf und der blickte ihn an, vollkommen ernst, ein Leuchten in seinen hübschen braunen Augen, obwohl es im Zimmer fast dunkel war.

„Natürlich nicht", flüsterte er.

„Nie wieder?" fragte Scott.

"Nein." Stiles fühlte sein Herz laut in seiner Brust schlagen und im nächsten Moment küsste Scott ihn und die Welt stellte sich auf den Kopf.

Der erste Kuss hatte sich kein bisschen seltsam angefühlt, aber dieser hier war atemberaubend. Heiß und tief und voller Verlangen und Stiles hörte sich selbst aufstöhnen. Nie hatte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass ihn jemand so würde küssen wollen. Und ganz sicher nicht Scott, der sich immer nur für Mädchen interessiert hatte. Aber das hier fühlte sich nicht an als sei er nur an Mädchen interessiert, denn jetzt zog er Stiles näher an sich, eine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, als wolle er ihn daran hindern, den Kuss zu beenden und sie sanken gemeinsam zurück auf das Bett. Stiles lag über Scott und er hatte solche Angst ihm weh zu tun, dass er sich schließlich aus Scotts Griff befreite und sich etwas aufrichtete.

„Was war das?" fragte er, immer noch etwas atemlos und sah Scott benommen an. „Was verdammt nochmal war das, Scott?"

Scott sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie Stiles sich fühlte. Seine Wangen waren ein wenig gerötet und seine Lippen geschwollen. Es sah hinreißend aus. „Ich … ich wollte nur wissen…"

„Was wolltest du wissen?"

"Ob es sich immer so gut anfühlt, dich zu küssen."

„Und? Tut es das?"

"Ja." Scott sah ihn vollkommen perplex an. „Dieses Mal hat es sich sogar noch besser angefühlt."

„Oh wow", sagte Stiles. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet." Er fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Der Drang, Scott noch einmal zu küssen war überwältigend.

„Ich auch nicht."

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir hätten miteinander herummachen sollen. Schon vor zwei Jahren!"

Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf Scotts Lippen. „Ja, anscheinend hattest du Recht." Er streckte einen Arm aus und zog Stiles näher zu sich. „Können wir es nochmal machen?"

„Ja", flüsterte Stiles und beugte sich vor, sich mit beiden Händen neben Scott abstützend. Ihn zu küssen fühlte sich so unsagbar gut an und er fragte sich ob es daher kam, dass er ein Werwolf war, oder einfach der Junge, den er schon immer so gerne berührt und angesehen hatte. Irgendwann lagen sie nebeneinander und Scott streichelte seinen Nacken und seine Schultern und Stiles fühlte sich als könne er schweben.

Als Scott jedoch eine Hand unter sein Shirt schieben wollte, hielt er sein Handgelenk fest und unterbrach ihren Kuss.

„Entschuldige", Scott sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich wollte nicht zu weit gehen." Er klang außer Atem.

"Nein Scott, das ist es nicht", sagte Stiles und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Es ist nur weil du verletzt bist und ich…"

„Du machst dir Sorgen."

"Naja … ja."

"Ich bin doch bereits dabei zu heilen", sagte Scott, aber als er sich etwas nach hinten bewegte, verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Trotzdem musst du dich ausruhen. Du bist auch nur ein Mensch."

„Ein Werwolf."

Stiles legte eine Hand an Scotts Wange. „Ein Werwolf, der schwer verletzt wurde. Außerdem haben wir alle Zeit der Welt."

„Wirklich?" Scotts Blick hellte sich auf.

„Natürlich."

„Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich mich ein bisschen in dich verliebt haben könnte."

„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf", sagte Stiles, auch wenn sein Herz wie wild schlug. „Ich bin großartig." Er fühlte sich innerlich ganz warm und wundervoll und rückte etwas näher zu Scott, der einen Arm um ihn legte. „Vielleicht bin ich auch ein bisschen verliebt in dich." Er lächelte. „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, was ich tun kann, wenn du das nächste Mal Dornröschen spielst."


End file.
